I Wouldn't Miss It
by almostmissingyou
Summary: JONAS Oneshot --Homecoming comes to Horace Mantis. Will Joe dredge up the courage to ask Stella? And what's going on with Macy? Kevin/Macy and Joe/Stella


**My first JONAS story! Exciting! It's kind of long, my longest oneshot to date, actually, and I'm not entirely sure I'm pleased with the whole thing. I'm definitely proud of parts of it but others, not as much. I realize that it might seem a little out of character, especially for Macy, but as we've seen in the show so far, the more she's around JONAS the more comfortable she seems to be with them, able to talk normally to them and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

**KMKMKMKMKM**

"Soooo…." Stella Malone began, her fingernails tapping a steady cadence on the lunch table. The Lucas brothers knew that tone and warily looked up from their food. They knew that voice. It was the voice that Stella used when she was fishing for information and once she got it into her head to find out something, she didn't rest until she had an answer.

Resigned, Kevin, Joe and Nick waited for her to continue. "What's up, Stell?" Joe finally asked when she showed no signs of going on.

Stella stopped tapping and looked down, her shoulder touching her cheek as she traced a pattern on the tabletop. "I was just wondering who you guys were taking to homecoming." A slight blush graced her cheeks. The boys didn't answer and Stella looked up in annoyance. "Well?"

Nick snorted, Kevin blinked, and Joe tugged nervously at his collar. "Homecoming?" Joe squeaked, his voice taking on the same quality that Kevin's did when he was lying. He winced and cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing. "Why are you asking about homecoming?"

"Well, it _is_ two weeks away. And…uh…well, if you three want me to design outfits for you to match your dates', then you need to let me know who—er what color they're wearing," Stella explained, her voice oddly breathless.

Nick snickered and leaned over to Kevin. "Something tells me she's already got Joe's covered."

Kevin pulled back, eyes wide with surprise. "Is Stella a psychic?"

"What? No! I'm saying she and everyone else are pretty sure that Joe's going to ask her."

The oldest brother waved his hand dismissively. "Well everyone and their dog knows _that_. I'm not stupid. But my question is how Stella knows what color to make Joe's outfit? Can she see into the future to know what color she's going to wear?"

Nick opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again, pursing his lips tightly. He blinked at his older brother then shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to that," he said finally.

Meanwhile, Stella was staring down Joe, who was now nervously adjusting his tie. "Joe? Who are you asking to homecoming?"

"Uh…Well…you see…two weeks is so far away. Who knows if we'll have some JONAS concert…appearance…thing…scheduled."

Stella wasn't buying it. "Joe, you guys have your appearances and concerts lined up weeks in advance. And I know your mom insisted that you guys take a break for the next month."

Joe frowned, then furrowed his brow as he tried to think of something else. "Well what if Nick wants to record a song?"

"Homecoming is at eight. You're not going to record a song that late, will you Nick?" The stylist looked at the younger boy, waiting for confirmation while Joe nodded frantically in the background.

Nick froze, startled to be put on the spot. His eyes and Kevin's had been bouncing between the pair and now that Stella's brown eyes were focused on him, Nick wasn't entirely sure whose side to take. After all, it was fun to needle Joe about his feelings for Stella, but Joe _was_ his brother…

Before he had a chance to make a decision, Kevin took the choice out of his hands.

"You know we always wrap up recording by six. Mom's orders." The older boy turned to Stella. "She says it helps keep us 'normal.'"

The girl smiled brightly before she turned a frown back towards Joe. "Thanks, Kevin."

"Yeah, thanks Kevin," Joe snarled through gritted teeth.

Kevin smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome."

"Well, Joe?" Stella prompted. The boy in question once again began tugging at his collar as three pairs of eyes focused on him.

"I—uh—well…" Joe gulped as he met her eyes. He knew what she wanted him to say. He knew that he wanted to say what she wanted him to say. Heck, he knew that she knew that he knew that he wanted to say what she wanted him to say. And he knew that she knew that he knew that---whoa, this line of thought was giving him a headache. So instead of answering, he stared at her like a deer in headlights. "Er…I don't know?"

Apparently this is the wrong thing to say, as Stella grabbed her books, angrily tossed her hair and stormed off, sweeping an unsuspecting Macy Misa along in her wake, who had been carrying her lunch tray and had been about to join them before being pulled along by her best friend. The smaller girl looked startled as the blonde dragged her off, and Macy only had time for a hurried wave to the boys as she was dragged off, lunch in hand.

"Well, that went well," Nick teased. "I think Stella knows who she wants to ask her to homecoming…"

Joe groaned and slammed his head against the table. "Ya think?"

"And I think I know who Joe wants to ask." Nick turned to his oldest brother. "Do you, Kev?"

Kevin tapped his chin and pretended to think. "Why Nicholas, I think I do! Her name starts with a 'Stuh' and ends with an 'ella.'"

Nick feigned surprise. "Why, Kevin! I believe you're right! What does that spell? St…stell…stella—"

Joe glared at his brothers. "You're hilarious."

"Come on, Joe!" Kevin said encouragingly with a punch to his younger brother's arm. "Man up!"

Joe glared at his brothers. "Hey, I don't see either of _you_ 'manning up' and asking anyone to homecoming. Who are you two going to ask?"

Kevin blushed slightly while Nick shrugged. "I figured I'd ask Macy," the younger boy said.

Kevin's head shot up and he looked at his little brother in surprise. "M-macy? Why Macy?"

Nick shrugged again. "She's our friend, she's pretty cool, and I don't know of anyone else I'd want to go with."

"You can't ask Macy!" The words were out of Kevin's mouth before he could stop them, and when he saw the looks on his brothers' faces, he wished he could shoved them back in.

"Why can't I ask Macy?" Nick asked, studying his oldest brother's face.

"I—uh—well she might injure you. And I know how much you hate being injured."

"Right, all for my well being," Nick snorted, rolling his eyes

Joe joined Nick in studying the oldest Lucas. "Kevin, do you _like_ Macy?"

"Sure I like her. She's a really nice girl and a great athlete and really pretty—" Kevin was trying and failing to hide a blush.

"Aww, how cute!" Joe exclaimed. "Kevvy likes _likes_ Macy!"

Nick turned to Joe and raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a kindergartner?"

"I do not like Macy!" But Kevin's high, squeaky voice gave him away and his brothers grinned widely.

"Why don't you ask her to homecoming, Kevin?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Kev. Man up," Joe teased.

Kevin snorted. "I am _not_ the one who needs to man up."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!" Joe said, switching tactics.

"Are too!" Kevin paused then slapped his forehead. "Dang it, it worked _again!_ I'm still not the one who needs to man up—"

"Are too!" The two boys would have started up all over again if Nick hadn't jumped in with a compromise.

"Joe, why don't you just ask Stella to homecoming—("Ha!" Kevin interjected) _after _Kevin asks Macy."

"What?" two voices asked simultaneously as Nick leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head with a smug grin.

"It's simple. Kevin, you want to ask Macy so ask her. And when Joe sees how easy it is for you to do it, maybe he'll finally 'man up,' as you so eloquently put it, and ask Stella."

Kevin looked at him suspiciously. "What's in it for me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Nick shook his head at his brother. "Um…a date to homecoming."

"No offense, bro," Kevin said carefully. "But I really don't think I'd want to go to homecoming with you."

Nick groaned and leaned forward on the table. "Not me, you idiot! Macy! You'd have a date to homecoming with _Macy_."

A stupid grin crossed Kevin's face. "Oh. That sounds like a much better idea."

"Right, so you can ask her after Stella gets done chewing Macy's ear off about Joe and—Kevin? Kev? Hello?" Nick waved a hand in front of his big brother's face, then snapped his fingers and clapped.

"Too late," Joe sighed. "We lost him." Joe stood and gestured to Nick. "Come on, little bro."

Nick grabbed his schoolbag and stood as well, but he looked confused as he followed his brother. "Where are we going?"

"To find you a date!" Joe looked positively gleeful as he said it, which is how Nick knew he was in for some trouble.

"No." He shook his head violently and stopped in the middle of the hall, refusing to move.

Joe nodded. "Oh yes. If Kevin and I have to throw ourselves at the mercy of the female population, you do too."

"No fair!" Nick whined. "Stella and Macy are hardly the entire female population. Besides, you know them already and it won't be _that _hard to ask them out—"

Ignoring his brother, Joe dragged Nick down the hall, the younger boy's rant trailing behind them as they left Kevin at the table, still lost in his daydream about Macy.

**KMKMKM**

"You can do this," Kevin murmured to himself as he sidled up to Macy's locker in what he hoped was a calm and cool manner. Tapping her toes and her hips swayed ever so slightly, her back was to him as she dug through her locker for something. She was dressed in her volleyball uniform, and even though it had been weeks since any of the Lucas brothers had suffered a Macy-related injury, he was still relieved to note that she had nothing sharp and pointy in her hands, especially given what he was about to ask her (although, he admitted to himself, she didn't always need something long or pointy to injure them). She had been surprisingly calm (by Macy standards) around them since the Fiona Skye incident.

Kevin took a deep breath as he leaned up against the locker next to hers nonchalantly (he hoped) and waited for her to turn around. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

"Hey Macy." His voice came out high and raspy, like a rusty door and he cleared his throat. "Um…Hey Macy." There. Much better. But she still didn't turn around.

Anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach, Kevin frowned intently. "Macy!" he shouted.

The tiny girl squealed and Kevin cringed as she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh. Hi, Kevin," she said breathlessly, leaning back against the bay of lockers. There was a tinge of pink to her cheek and a bright smile on her face and Kevin fought to concentrate.

All he could think of to say was, "Hi." He stood there smiling dopily at her for a minute before he saw the confusion and concern flash across her face.

"Are you okay? You look like you swallowed something funny." She went on when Kevin didn't answer. "Actually, it reminds me of Joe's 'in love face.' You know, the one that Stella said looked like he swallowed a bad taco?" She giggled, but when he didn't laugh with her she shut her locker door and reached up to touch is forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You look all flushed and feverish."

Kevin tried to speak, but couldn't seem to talk around the lump in his throat that had formed when Macy's skin had made contact with his. He cleared his throat once, twice, then a third time before he could finally manage to say, "I'm fine."

Macy furrowed her brow and removed her hand from his forehead, which did wonders for Kevin's breathing and thought process. She tilted her head. "Okay, now that sounds like the voice you use when you're lying. What's going on?"

"I—uh---well the thing is...I—er…have a question for you."

"Oh. Okay. Can you ask while we walk? I have volleyball practice in ten minutes and I can't be late. I was late to Coach Katella's class this afternoon because of a Stella 'emergency' and if I'm late to practice, she just might kill me. Do you know what that was all about anyway? With Stella, I mean. She didn't go into details, she just kept going on and on about what an idiot _he_ was and how _he _couldn't pick up a hint if she dropped it on him with an anvil."

Kevin chuckled, feeling more at ease with the familiar topic of Stella and Joe. "I think I cold guess what that's all about. It's got something to do with a certain brother of mine and a dance that's coming up…Stella's been dropping hints like crazy."

Macy shook her head and groaned. "Ugh, we all know they're going together already. What does she have to do? Spell it out in with a skywriter?"

Kevin laughed. "That's not such a bad idea." Silence lapsed between them as they walked towards the gym. He watched his feet as they walked.

"Well, speaking of homecoming, who are you taking?" Kevin's head shot up, startled, but he could tell she wasn't dropping a hint. She seemed genuinely curious. A strange expression must have been on his face because she continued. "I'm only asking because Stella told me to. And I'm curious about who you guys are taking. Well, besides Joe. That one's _obvious_."

Kevin took a deep breath. This was it, the moment that he'd been waiting for. He could totally do this. So what if he was finding it hard to think? And so what if it felt like there was something squeezing his windpipe? He could work around that. "I—uh—actually…"

"Yeah?" Kevin grabbed Macy's elbow and pulled her to a stop.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. To the dance. Homecoming. You know." Macy stared at him. And continued staring. "Macy, say something."

An ear-piercing shriek was his response. Macy hugged him so hard she nearly knocked him over. "OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" She pulled away from him and hopped around, doing a little happy dance and Kevin smiled.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

Immediately, the mini-celebration was cut short. "I can't."

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he blinked at her, uncomprehending. "Wha—what? Oh. You're already going with someone else."

"No."

"Then you don't want to go with me?"

"No!" She grabbed his hand. "I'd love to go with you!"

"Oh." He stared dumbly at her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." With that, her fingers slipped out of his as she ran to the gym, leaving Kevin alone to watch her leave, standing alone in the hallway.

**KMKMKMKMKM**

"Macy still avoiding you?" Nick asked as the three brothers sat down at lunch. It had been a few days after Kevin asked Macy to homecoming and Kevin had barely seen her at all.

"She's probably holed up somewhere with Stella," Joe mumbled, stabbing his fork viciously into his lunch. "How does she expect me to ask her to homecoming if I can't _find_ her?"

Kevin shook his head and studied his tray. He'd been like this for the past three days, and Nick and Joe didn't know how to get him out of it. While Joe was frustrated with his inability to corner Stella, Kevin was…depressed. "I just don't understand what went wrong. She seemed really excited that I asked her. And then she said _no_."

"Don't worry about it, Kevin." Nick patted his oldest brother's shoulder consolingly.

Joe nodded absently. "Yeah, you'll find another date."

Kevin shook his head again. "I don't want another date. I want Macy." He looked up at his brothers. "Did I ask her wrong?"

Nick glanced at Joe, who looked just as helpless as he felt. This was a terrible time for Joe to piss Stella off. Her presence would have been really helpful.

"I'm sure she has a really good reason for saying no," Nick said, trying to believe it. At least she better have, he thought.

The brothers lapsed into silence.

Then Joe perked up. "Does anyone know where to hire a skywriter?"

**KMKMKMKMKM**

"Macy!" The athletic girl whirled around, then abruptly did another 180 at the sight of Nick Lucas bearing down on her. She slammed her locker shut then hurried away from the boy as fast as she could, but it was no use. The younger boy grabbed her elbow, effectively stopping her escape. "Macy, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Seeing no way out of this, she plastered her best innocent smile across her face and turned to face him as she tightly clutched her books. "Sorry Nick, I guess I didn't hear you."

He looked skeptical, but ignored it as he cut right to the heart of the matter, the reason she'd been avoiding all of the Lucas brothers for the past three days. "Why won't you go to homecoming with Kevin?"

Immediately, all the excuses that she'd rehearsed every morning before school flew out of her head. Instead, what came out was, "I can't. I'm washing my—cat." Macy resisted the urge to bang her head against the lockers or kick herself and instead kept on smiling.

Nick raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "Well, we can just hire a groomer to do it for you. Come on, Kevin really wants you to go with him."

Her heart beat a bit faster at that and she fought down the urge to agree immediately. "Well my cat—he's very particular."

"What?"

Macy grimaced, but she'd started this stupid cat lie. She'd darned well finish it. "Yeah! She um…she likes her paws cleaned a certain way and nobody else knows quite how to do it."

If Nick raised his eyebrow any further, it would no longer be attached to his face. "Macy, you do realize that your cat just changed gender, don't you?"

"What? No he didn't. He's a she. I mean a he. I mean—" Darn it.

"Macy? You don't actually have a cat, do you?"

"Of course I do…not. Ugh, why can I never lie to a JONAS?" Groaning, Macy tried to walk away.

Nick stopped her once again. "Alright, if you can't lie to us tell me why you don't want to go to the dance with Kevin."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go with him, because I do." She sighed, frowning at the pleasure she was denying herself. She hugged her books closer to her chest. "I really, _really_ do."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Mace. You can tell me." It was probably the use of the pet name, but suddenly she felt that she really could tell him. At least one part of it, anyway.

"You have to promise not to tell."

"I can't. Kevin's my brother."

"Promise, or I can't tell you."

A long moment passed between them before Nick finally acquiesced. "Fine. I promise."

Macy held out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

"You're not serious."

"I'm completely serious."

"Fine." Nick halfheartedly linked his pinky with hers then let go quickly. "So?" Her mumbled answer was so low he couldn't understand her. "What?"

"Icantdance."

"One more time."

"I can't dance!"

A sound that was suspiciously akin to a snort of laughter escaped from Nick. "You can't what?"

"I can't dance."

"That's it? That's the only reason you won't go with my brother to homecoming?" Macy thought Nick looked torn between growling in frustration and howling with laughter. He did neither, for which Macy was extremely grateful.

"It's a big deal!"

"Trust me, Kevin won't mind as long as he's with you."

Something warm and delightfully fluttery traced a path through Macy's stomach. She was afraid to let herself believe it, but she felt her resolve waver. "No, I'll be a big enough embarrassment as it is."

"You're not an embarrassment." She could see that he was sincere, but she knew that he was wrong. "You've gone with us to premieres and red carpet events and stuff, and we never once thought you were an embarrassment…okay, so there was that one time you fainted when Chad Dylan Cooper stood next to you, but even then we didn't think you were embarrassing. We thought it was pretty funny, actually."

"Yeah, but I went to all that stuff with you guys as your friend. And with Kevin, I'd want it to be—" She broke off, reddening at the realization of what she'd almost told Nick. Even though Nick knew that she loved the band as a whole, and liked the members as individuals, she was pretty sure he didn't know that she more-than-liked Kevin. And she'd prefer to keep it that way.

"With Kevin you'd want what?" Macy clamped her mouth shut and remained silent. "You like my brother, don't you?" Again, no response. "I know you do, Macy. So why are you letting a silly think like not knowing how to dance keep you from going to homecoming—"

"It's not just the dancing thing, okay?" Nick was startled by the outburst, and the fangirl in Macy was immediately contrite. The friend, however, thought that he deserved it for pushing her about this. "It's _everything_. It's not wanting to show him that I'm so unsophisticated and ridiculous that I can't even dance.

"It's about not wanting to be in his arms, feeling like it's the most perfect moment ever in the world only to look in his eyes…" She paused and took a fortifying breath. "Only to look into his eyes an see that he thinks he made a mistake taking me to this stupid dance. It's about not wanting to get my hopes up only to show him that I'm the kind of girl that's all wrong for a guy like him. And it may be selfish and cowardly and all sorts of adjectives that I don't want thrown at me but there it is and now you know. So please, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The anger and frustration gave way to mortification as she realized what she'd told him, so she decided to follow her instincts. She ran.

Nick, who'd been busy watching Macy rush away, didn't hear Kevin come up behind him and he jumped when his older brother spoke.

"Did she tell you why she said no?"

"Yeah." The emotions Macy's tirade had stirred in him fought for supremacy. She'd certainly told him, probably more than she'd wanted. He wasn't sure how much to tell his brother, how much to reveal, he wasn't even sure he understood it all. So instead, he turned to his brother and simply said, "She can't dance."

**KMKMKMKMKM**

"What did you guys do to Macy?" Homecoming was three days away and those were the first words Stella had spoken to Joe in a week and a half. He'd been sitting down by himself at lunch, waiting for Kevin and Nick when Stella had come storming up to him.

"Hello, Stella. Hello, Joe. How are you? I've been doing great. Yeah, I wouldn't know because you've been _avoiding _me."

Stella was not amused by Joe's simulated conversation. "Seriously. What have you done to Macy?"

"What makes you think we did anything to her?"

Stella sat across from him and gave him a look. "She hasn't talked about you guys in a week. A week! Her fan site has gone un-updated! She hasn't bought any ridiculous JONAS paraphernalia. You guys must have done something."

Joe was immediately defensive. "Hey, it's not our fault Macy didn't want to go to homecoming with Kevin—"

The blonde held up a restraining hand and glared at her best guy friend. "Don't. Don't even _mention_ homecoming to me."

"What?"

She made a low growling sound in her throat. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Stella, are you _mad_ at me?" Joe asked incredulously.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" she bit back testily. "I give you all these hints and all this time to ask me and you just go merrily on your way—"

"Did you miss the airplane banner?" he cut in. That stopped her cold.

"Is that some sort of metaphor?" Groaning in frustration, Joe stood and grabbed Stella's wrist, dragging her to her feet and towards the window and stabbed his finger towards the sky.

"Look," he commanded. Stella looked, and her jaw dropped open as she read the banner being towed along by a small plane. The banner read, "Stella, Come Fly With Me to Homecoming? – Joe". "It's been out there at lunch everyday since Wednesday."

"Since Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah. Kevin suggested a skywriter, but I liked this idea better." He smiled at her sheepishly, waiting for an answer.

"You've been asking me to homecoming since Wednesday?"

"Yeah. So…Will you? Come to dance with me?"

Stella threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" Stella pulled away, blushing, and the pair of them stood staring and grinning at each other stupidly. Until Stella remembered a very important point in their conversation. "Kevin wants to go to the dance with Macy?"

**KMKMKMKMKM**

Macy heaved a sigh as she lay on her stomach, thumbing through a magazine on her bed. She didn't know what magazine it was, nor did she really care. It could have been her one of her mom's subscriptions to "Better Homes and Gardens" for all the attention Macy was paying to it. All she knew was that she was home alone and that tonight was homecoming and she was missing it. And as she thought about it, the reasons she was missing it felt dumber and dumber.

She hadn't seen Kevin since that day she'd talked to Nick in the hallway. She'd been avoiding the Lucas brothers, and Stella by extension, because she didn't want to know who Kevin ultimately decided to take to the dance. She felt a stab of anger and jealousy towards this nameless, faceless girl who had taken her place. Which, she knew, was silly because Kevin had wanted to take _her_ first, and she was the one who had said no. No, it wasn't this mystery girl's fault. Macy wondered vaguely if this mystery girl was a fake blonde…Even if it wasn't, she was probably _perfect_ with perfect hair and a perfect smile and she could probably dance like—like—like someone who could dance really well.

That was it. Macy threw down her magazine (she was relieved to see that it was a copy of "Seventeen" and not one of her mom's magazines) and rolled off her bed. She threw open her closet and found her homecoming dress. Whatever reservations she'd had about going with Kevin had suddenly disappeared. She liked Kevin. Really _really_ liked Kevin, and not just as a member of JONAS. So it was worth it to take a chance. She took a quick glance at the clock. Homecoming would start in half an hour and if she hurried, she would only be half an hour late.

She would prove to Kevin, and to herself, that she was definitely the right girl for him. Even if she had to pry him away from the mystery girl's evil, JONAS-stealing fingers.

She just put the finishing touches on her makeup and was about to call her mom and see if she could get dropped off at school when the doorbell rang. Macy wasn't sure who it could be and she groaned as she put down the phone to go answer the door.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered as she unlatched the door and flung it open to see who exactly was ringing her doorbell at 8 o'clock at night. It wasn't really a normal time to be visiting, and she wasn't expecting anyone so she wondered who—Her heart stopped as she saw who was at the door.

"Kevin," she breathed, not daring to believe he was really at her door.

"Hi Macy," he said with a shy smile. He stood there nervously, his hands behind his back and looking adorable in his suit. Macy absently noticed that his dress shirt matched the color of her dress precisely.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here, but I just expected you to be at the dance already and I didn't expect you to be _here_, at my door and I'm kind of confused, but not in a bad way—"

Kevin grinned at her. "Breathe, Macy."

She took a deep breath. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I could convince you to go to the dance with me. And if you didn't want to do that…" He pulled his hands from behind his back, showing her two DVDs. "I brought movies. 'Robin Hood Men in Tights' and 'The Princess Bride.'"

Macy regarded him skeptically. "You'd be willing to skip homecoming to watch movies?"

"To watch movies _with you_," he corrected. "I figured out before I asked you that I wanted to spend homecoming with you. Whether that's at the dance or in your living room watching Cary Elwes, I don't care. I've missed you, Macy."

Macy's heart did back flips, front flips, every kind of flip imagined. "I've missed you, too. I'm sorry for avoiding you. And I'm sorry for saying no before, because I really, really wanted to say yes and I had reasons for saying no but now I realize that they're really stupid reasons, and I'd love to go with you now."

Kevin laughed and took her hand. "I was willing to wait for you to get ready, but I see that's not an issue."

It was Macy's turn to grin shyly. "Well I'd already made up my mind to go to the dance and go get you, even if I had to go through your date to do it."

"No date, Mace. You just get me."

Macy beamed and her heart felt like it was bursting with sunlight. "Yeah, I guess I do. Ready to go?"

"I should be asking you that," he joked as she grabbed her purse.

"Are you okay with going a date that can't dance?"

Kevin pretended to think for a minute. "How bad of a dancer are you?"

"I can barely do the hokey pokey," Macy admitted as she slipped on her heels and locked her door. Kevin once again took her hand as they walked to the car waiting in the driveway.

"I guess we'll just have to sit that one out. But can I talk you into a slow dance?"

"I think I can manage that." Kevin opened the passenger door for her and she smiled gratefully.

Kevin got in and started the car.

"I told you she'd come!" A voice said from the backseat. Macy jumped and turned to see Stella's head poking in between the two front seats. "Hi, Mace."

"Hey, Stell." Looking further, she noticed Nick and Joe on either side of her blonde friend. "Hey, Joe. Nick. I didn't see you guys there."

"Obviously not," Nick teased.

"Yeah, you were too busy looking into my brother's eyes," Joe added. Clasping his hands to his heart, he pretended to sigh. "Oh, Kevin darling! Just hold me!"

"Cute," Kevin said balefully. He turned to Macy. "You know, it's not too late to go back and watch movies instead."

Macy smiled as she took Kevin's hand. "Not a chance. I wouldn't miss this dance for the world."

**KMKMKMKM**

**So originally I was going to have Macy say yes right away and just end it there, but I thought that wouldn't make much of a story, so I decided to do this take. I feel like as Macy gets friendlier with the boys, she sees them more as people and not as this band, and to me, at least, it's not a stretch to imagine Macy saying no to Kevin because she's afraid of embarrassing him. Agree? Disagree?**

**Also, if you're curious, Nick's date is meeting them at the dance. There was just no good place to put that in the story.**

**I hope you guys liked the story and hopefully they'll be getting a lot better as time goes on. I'd love to hear what you guys think, what you liked, what you didn't. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames not so much... I'm always looking to improve my writing!**

**Thanks so much for reading!  
-v**


End file.
